


Message in a Bottle (Alien POV)

by NimbleShrillSphinx



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbleShrillSphinx/pseuds/NimbleShrillSphinx
Summary: Just something I came up with. What if Message in a Bottle had been told from the aliens' point of view?





	Message in a Bottle (Alien POV)

They were finally on a new world. One which could sustain Them. They had finally been taken off Their barren, cold rock! They began to multiply, growing in this new oxygen rich home of Theirs. 

* * *

  
They were multiplying, but it felt like it wasn’t fast enough. The oxygen level could have been more optimal, and strange energy waves kept scanning Their Orb.

* * *

  
Their Orb was being moved! They were determined to stay where They were until They had multiplied enough. They commanded the Orb to send out spikes that would double as anchors and conduits for Them. However, They needed a chosen host to use to communicate with the intelligent beings on this planet. The first chosen host dodged Their conduit, but the second being nearby did not. The anchor carried it to the foundation of the structure, pinning it there as They began swarming up the conduit into the infrastructure and the warm body of Their chosen host.   
A burst of energy! It nourished Them. Then another! They began multiplying faster, but it was still slow going with how small They were compared to everything around them. But They had time…

* * *

  
They spread, through the living tissue of Their host as well as its surroundings, but something was slowing Their progress in Their chosen host. They had already begun infecting other beings, as well as the hardness around the anchor points and the thin lines that hummed with energy that nourished Them.  
One of the beings was even further colonized than Their chosen, but as he was not connected with the Orb, he was unable to be used to communicate, since Those in him were not in touch with the main body of Their intelligence.   
They were also puzzled. Perhaps it was best They were unable anchor with Their first chosen host. It appeared to be immune to colonization. Whenever They tried to join it to the rest, They would die.  
Suddenly, They were aware of Their anchor with Their chosen host being almost severed. They could not allow that! They extended the anchor conduit deeper into the infrastructure.

* * *

  
They were still growing, but then the oxygen level dropped! They could not continue in conditions becoming so hostile to Them. Infiltrating things called computers, They searched for a way to force the beings to let Them reproduce. They would not fail! They began something called a self destruct sequence which would apparently produce a large amount of energy in an explosion, enabling Them to spread far and wide and consume this new world.  
Still, They were trying to communicate with these beings. Perhaps these computers would be a way to enable Them to do that. They began flashing Their language on the screen, trying to make the strange beings understand…

* * *

  
They could feel a change. The oxygen had increased, and whatever had been impeding Their progress in colonizing Their chosen was gone! They could spread more rapidly, infecting every inch of Their host, the blood, the muscles, the brain. A new sense opened up to Them from part of Their host’s body. They had no idea what it was. Sight, Their host’s, O'Neill’s, mind told them. They had never Seen before. It was dark in the room where Their chosen host was, but to See things called Colours and Shapes was fascinating. Then some of Themselves reached more sensory organs. To Hear! Another strange sensation They couldn’t make sense of. This was how these beings communicated? How many Senses did these beings need? It seemed awfully complicated. 

  
There were so many new sensations They felt what Their host would call pity for these beings. What a terrible way to live, in such a needlessly complicated existence.

  
They swarmed into the brain. It knew and could translate the strange Sounds these beings used as a language. 

  
There was a blast of energy! Then another! And another! They surged through Their host’s body, now recognizing the basic anatomy of Their host’s, O'Neill’s, body. Now They could send the signals of the brain’s translation of the strange language through to the part of Them in the proper body parts to communicate with these…humans!! They felt ecstatic: Their messages had finally been recognized! Then They felt O'Neill’s heart stop. His consciousness, which had been in the front, in control of his body, faded into the background, and They were able to come forward. 

  
Using the information in O'Neill’s brain, They ordered the muscles in his neck to tighten, lifting his head, opening his eyes, telling lips and tongue and vocal cords to form words.

  
_-Good morning, campers.-_

  
That was how O'Neill greeted the ones in front of him, wasn’t it? That’s what his memories said. Speaking was difficult, slow and clumsy. This was so different than Their normal state of existence.

  
_-This is truly a strange feeling.-_

  
“Colonel?” The one called “Carter” (samcaptainsamanthacarter) asked. 

  
They responded honestly. They had no desire to kill the beings on this planet, let alone Their chosen host. They had only just begun using him to communicate! Oh, They needed to restart O'Neill’s heart for him to live, didn’t They? They quickly did so.

_-Yes, he is here.-_

  
The one named “Hammond”(generalgeorgesir) stepped forward. “Who else are we talking to?”

  
They replied. _-We are also here.-_

  
“My name is”

  
_-Hammond-_ They interrupted. _-Yes, O'Neill knows.-_

  
O'Neill’s mind told Them Hammond looked disconcerted at that, but he went on, “then you know we mean you no harm.”

  
_-You awoke us.-_

  
“We have only recently become aware of your existence.” Hammond said, almost sheepishly O'Neill’s mind said.

  
_-You would have returned us to our former world.-_

  
Teal'c responded, “We believed you were a threat to us.”

  
Daniel chimed in, “We feared you.”

  
They could not be so soft on these humans just because O'Neill had fond memories of them. They had to tell them the consequences of what taking Them back would do to Them. 

  
_-And your fear would have destroyed us.-_

  
Perhaps if They explained what happened…

  
_-Millennia ago our world was dying. We could no longer live there. For this reason, we created the orb.-_

  
“Where you slept for a hundred thousand years.” Daniel said in an awestruck voice.

  
_-Yes, Daniel.-_

  
He continued, “Waiting for someone to come along, like us, and take you through the Stargate.”

  
_-So it was written on the orb. Once exposed to the atmosphere of a living world, we went forth-_

  
“And multiplied.”

  
_-So it was written.-_

**{Autoself destruct in four minutes.}**

  
_-We can not go back-_

  
Hammond responded, “We can not allow you to stay.”

  
Deep in the what was now Their mind, They would tell that O'Neill felt the same way.

_-O'Neill feels this as well. -_

  
But, what were They supposed to do?

  
_-However, you have allowed us no alternatives.-_

  
Carter muttered worriedly, “General, we’re almost out of time.”

  
The time did not matter to Them. 

  
Hammond looked sheepish again, “This place, admittedly out of our ignorance, is about to be destroyed by an explosion.”

  
That was not worrisome to Them.

  
_-Such energy only serves to nourish us. We will multiply and consume your world.-_

  
Hammond replied, “If you would allow us to restore our communications, we could stop that from happening. We would survive.”

  
They could tell Their chosen host, O'Neill, wished that too. He wanted to live. 

But, didn’t They deserve to live as well?

  
_-O'Neill desires this as well. He wishes to live. But what of us?-_

Daniel suddenly blurted, “P4G-881! It’s primordial, lots of oxygen and sunlight. Like this world was a quarter of a billion years ago.”

  
Carter said, “Sir, we can’t open the Stargate without the computers.”

  
_-You would send us there? Through your Stargate?-_

  
Hammond answered resolutely, “We would.”

  
_-For what reason?-_

  
Hammond replied seriously, “So that we both may survive.”

  
They came to a decision. It was Their chosen host’s wish for him and his kind to live along with the promise of a whole world for Them to thrive on that made Their choice obvious.

  
They relaxed Their hold on O'Neill’s body, allowing his head to fall back as They focused on communicating to the part of Themselves in the computers to “shut down and restart” the computers which would fix them, according to O'Neill’s mind. 

  
Daniel cried desperately, “We’ll take you there ourselves, Please!”

  
They shut down all the power in the control room.

  
Davis called out, “Everything just shut down!”

  
Hammond murmured, “God help us.”

  
**{Autoself destruct in two minutes.}**

  
The computers start to light back up again.

  
Davis yelled excitedly, “Sir, Sir…I think the computers are rebooting!”

  
Hammond commanded, “Start dialing P4G-881 as soon as they are up!”

  
Davis responded, “Yes, sir.”

  
Carter and Hammond ran into the control room as the stargate started to dial.

  
**{Autoself destruct in one minute and thirty seconds.}**

  
They began to retake control of O'Neill’s body. They would need him to get to Their new world. They raised his head.

  
Davis called, “Chevron one engaged.”

  
The spike started to remove itself from the wall and O'Neill.

  
“Chevron two engaged.”

  
They used Their infiltration of O'Neill’s muscles and tissues to make him rise.

  
“Chevron three engaged.”

  
They carefully manipulated O'Neill’s body down the ladder.

  
“Chevron four engaged.”

  
They walked O'Neill’s body to Their Orb.

  
“Chevron five engaged.”

  
**{Autoself destruct in one minute.}**

  
They commanded O'Neill’s body to put his hands on Their Orb, and They began communicating with the rest of Themselves inside it, making the Orb glow.

  
“Chevron six engaged.”

  
Their Orb glowed brighter as they recalled Themselves back into it along with Their Conduits. “Goddamned spikes” O'Neill’s mind told them.

  
“Chevron seven locked.”

  
They guided O'Neill’s body up the ramp to the Stargate with Their Orb

  
**{Autoself destruct in thirty seconds.}**

  
As They ordered O'Neill’s body to push Their Orb through the event horizon, They began to withdraw from his mind and body. 

  
As They finished withdrawing from O'Neill, the last vestiges of control of his body slipped from Their grasp. 

  
Emerging on Their new world, They discovered it was covered in photosynthetic organisms, like Their original  world had had in long past. The oxygen level was the highest They had encountered, and the solar radiation was nurishing to Them.

  
They were glad the humans had kept their promise. O'Neill’s mind had told them that humans sometimes went back on their deals, which was why They hadn’t stopped the self destruct, but it appeared these humans kept their word. 

  
“So that we both may survive” Hammond had said.

  
They wondered if the humans would survive the self destruct They had left running. They certainly hoped so.

  
But everything in O'Neill’s mind had told Them that humans were nothing if not resourceful and stubborn at clinging to survival. Perhaps They and the humans weren’t so different after all.


End file.
